


Giddy Up!

by Hamyheikki



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: As promised, Kled takes Heimerdinger for a ride on Skaarl.It is a... "speedy" experience. With a rather pleasant end to it.
Relationships: Kled/Heimerdinger (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	Giddy Up!

**Author's Note:**

> For Tako! Their prompts are a delight to work with! <3

“It is... rather large, don’t you think?”

People walking along the streets of Piltower slowed down to throw curious glances at the pair of yordles standing just outside of the city’s gates. The lizard, twirling and chirping, caused even more heads to turn.

“What’ya mean,  _ large?  _ Skaarl ‘ere is as petite as they come.” Pulling himself up with practiced ease, Kled settled in the saddle, waving his arm in an invite. “Come on, we’ve got no time to lose ‘fore the sun sets!”

Heimerdinger, with his hand twisted tightly around the strap of a bag, backed away a few steps. And startled even further when the lizard let out a loud whistle. 

“Perhaps it would be wisest to re-evaluate this particular endeavor?” He took a look around them, a blush creeping up under the critical eyes of the townspeople. “We are gathering quite a crowd as it is.”

“But ya said ya wanted to ride?” Kled frowned. “Got us a bigger saddle and everything!”

True enough, there was a two-person saddle strapped to Skaarl’s back, the weight of the thing not hindering the lizard’s enthusiasm in the slightest. It curled, spun and bounced, clearly eager to let loose and _ go. _

Now, if only that confidence would expand to Heimerdinger as well.

“By no means am I downplaying your efforts, dear. It is simply that...” he ran a hand through his fur, an anxious tic flaring up. “I suppose I never took the time to think how we would actually make it work.”

“What’s there to work? Ya sit down and ya hold on.” The leather squeaked when two more straps were fastened. “It ain’t a rocket surgery, doc.”

“I’m well aware. My dilemma lies more on the fact that I might end up  _ in _ a surgery as a result.”

More people were passing them by, and their looks were starting to change from curiosity to dubious. Skaarl seemed to sense the shift, turning its head and staring back at the crowd. Heimerdinger sighed.

“A  _ single  _ lap.” He clutched the bag harder. “A quick one.”

“There any other kind?” Kled said, smirking while he gave their setup a final once-over. “If ya got done talking, we ought get the show on the road already.”

Reluctantly, Heimerdinger reached out his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to the saddle. It was a comfortable enough position, with Kled remaining seated up front to steer. Skaarl was a bit taller than he’d realised, but there were straps for him to fasten, to make sure he could not be tossed off mid-run. 

It became very apparent,  _ very quickly, _ just why such straps were a necessity. 

“Alrighty, Skaarl! Off ya go, you mangled mount!”

The lurch he felt as the lizard took off almost made Heimerdinger lose his composure right then and there. With a sharp tug, the belts held firm and kept him from sliding off when Skaarl picked up speed and dashed straight into the walkway, rushing past the herds of people who’d stood and stared at them just a moment before. Ignoring the screams, Kled pulled the reins, guiding Skaarl deeper towards the city’s center. 

It being evening time, the town’s square was buzzing with traders, merchants and locals. Sun was still shining through between the buildings. There was a fountain, right in the middle of the plaza, where families had gathered to spend what was left of the day. Skaarl ran onward without a pause. Stalls and flowerbeds were knocked and stamped over. Not to mention the shouts of the shopkeepers, calling out after them as they raced off.

“Pardon us!” The crashing of yet another flower pot made Heimerdinger wince. “Apologies, truly!” He leaned in closer, enough for the voice to carry over the chaos around. “The forest! Steer us into the _ forest! _ ”

Kled huffed. “Ya city dwellers are no fun!”

Up and over the paving they went, Skaarl’s feet sliding on the polished rocks. By now their rumpus had carried out and people moved aside as they rushed past. Wind was picking up, tossing Heimerdinger’s fur back. Kled didn’t seem to notice, only pushing Skaarl harder and guiding them out of the city through a small side-gate. A world of green opened up before them, a wall of trees looming tall and majestic over the clear pastures. Sky, while already starting to dim down, was still littered with clouds and last warm rays of sun. It was far too easy to lose focus and give into the thrill of it now that they were out of the city’s streets. Despite himself, Heimerdinger could feel his heart beat a bit faster with excitement. Finally, he dared to glance over Kled’s shoulder, his eyes widening in surprise.

_ “We are going too fast!” _

Skaarl leapt over a fallen tree trunk, jostling the saddle. Before Heimerdinger had time to recover, another jump followed. And _ another. _ Dashes, dodges, and jump after jump. He barely had wits to tighten his grasp of Kled, pressing himself practically flat against the heaving back.

He could hear Kled’s snickering and hoots of joy as they bounced onwards. “Said ya wanted a quick round, eh? Well we’re delivering, right Skaarl?”

The answering squeak might be interpreted either way. Choosing not to argue his point, Heimerdinger held tight and watched with watering eyes for the landscape scrolling by. They were deep in the trees already, the sun’s light blocked with thick layers of leaves. It was difficult to hear over Skaarl, but there was a creek nearby. The bright water moved with them and soon split into smaller streams, webbing the ground and forcing the lizard to take an alternative route. It appeared Kled had given up on the reins and was merely enjoying the ride. The leather straps hang loosely in his hands, and Skaarl was free to do as it pleased. Not a tactic Heimerdinger was necessarily on board with -- he had seen the way their steed acted in the city -- but here it seemed as though nature and it’s scents were a guidance enough. Little by little, their pace slowed down to a more pleasant gait. The world around him had, at last, stopped spinning quite so wildly, and Heimerdinger let out a sigh he hadn’t realised he had been holding in.

“... Not what I originally had in mind, but I must admit there is a charm to be found.”

Kled grinned at that, tugging lazily at the reins to turn Skaarl past a boulder. “Took yer mind off work, didn’t it?”

_ “Effectively.” _

In the following, comfortable silence, they rounded a bend of the creek and trotted up a barely visible path towards a cliff. Skaar’s claws had a firm hold of the slippery grass, and it did not take long for the setting sun to peek out over the ridge. Trees surrounding them were already swimming in the red evening glow, the wind dying down as the night crept ever closer. There were still birds bustling about, but the rest of the forest appeared to be calm, readying for the sun to sink below the horizon. Kled pulled the reins in, halting Skaarl just above the drop. A layer of treetops stretched out below, sealing away the view to the bottom. Sun, struggling to stay up, was steadily disappearing from view and the dusk of evening took its place. It was peaceful. Tranquil in a way Heimerdinger never had managed to replicate in the city, no matter how longingly he’d wish he could. It reminded him of...

“Just like back home in Bandle, right?”

Not bothering to hide the wistfulness in his tone, Heimerdinger let his head drop onto Kled’s shoulder. “Hmmm.” His eyes roamed over the land, his body sluggish as the adrenaline from the ride began to fade away. “Quite a bit more harmonious, if I recall correctly.”

He was rewarded with an easy chuckle. “Yeah, sure is. Quieter too.”

They sat there a long while. Kled had at some point started to absentmindedly pet Skaarl, the lizard now purring under them. Heimerdinger added his own careful touches as well, silently thanking the critter for its compliance. His gaze never left the view.

“One could get used to a scene like this.”

Kled, one hand continuing petting, turned to glance back. “That a suggestion?”

As the sun finally sank completely, Heimerdinger smiled, his mind made.

“More of a promise.”


End file.
